theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vette
"My name. Ce'na. You don't think anyone names their kids 'Vette,' do you?" :―Vette Vette, born Ce'na, was a female Twi'lek pirate, assassin, and close friend of the individual known as the Emperor's Wrath. Born into slavery, Vette stumbled into her profession of choice after encountering the famous pirate Nok Drayen. Biography Early life Ce'na was born a slave on Ryloth. She never knew what happened to her father. At an early age, she was separated from her sister, Tivva, and mother, and sold to a series of minor crime lords, including one called "Three Eyes". When the legendary pirate of the Syndicate Wars, Nok Drayen, destroyed the holdings of Three Eyes, Ce'na, along with the other slaves, was given a choice. They could be free and find their own path in the galaxy or join Nok Drayen in his many exploits, Ce'na deciding upon the latter. She became a pirate and traveled through much of the known galaxy. During her time with Drayen, Ce'na, now calling herself Vette, learned several tricks to get in and out of places she wasn't supposed to. She even befriended Drayen's daughter, Risha, and they became as close as sisters. Years later, Drayen mysteriously and suddenly released all his people from service. Vette was left on Nar Shaddaa where she gathered other young, idealistic Twi'leks, including Taunt, Plasmajack, and Flash, and used her criminal skills to rob and ruin those who would exploit Ryloth's cultural artifacts and people, starting with the Duros Cada Bliss. She also worked as a hired assassin. Service to the Sith :"I've found a place. I'm going to stay put for a while." :―Vette During the Cold War, Vette was imprisoned—for the sixteenth time—on Korriban with a shock collar fitted around her neck, repeatedly shocked by the jailer Knash for her insolent attitude. She was soon called upon to assist the powerful Sith Warrior; Veda in breaching the Tomb of Naga Sadow. For helping Veda, the Sith removed her shock collar, but assured that it didn't mean her freedom. As she traveled with Veda, Vette often talked about her history and joked around with the Sith. She eventually located her old band of Twi'lek friends and Cada Bliss back on Nar Shaddaa. The Duros was in possession of the Star of Kala'unn, a "priceless piece of Twi'lek history", and sought to get it back. After defeating Bliss and his Kaleesh bodyguard The Virus, Vette recovered the artifact and returned it to her friends. Although they offered for her to rejoin them, Vette refused and still remained on board with the Sith, although she assured that she will keep in touch. Vette later located her sister back on Nar Shaddaa, who was working as a slave for Toobu the Hutt, with a Twi'lek named Crystal holding her leash. At first, Tivva did not recognize her sister, but after Vette spoke up, Tivva recognized and addressed her by birth name. Tivva then begged her sister to buy her freedom, to which after Veda had sex with her sister he obliged. The two siblings kept in touch and proceeded to find their mother. Tivva soon discovered that her mother was sold as a worker to Whuddle the Hutt on Tatooine. However, by the time Vette and Tivva arrived to her place, they found out from Feb'Noota, another Twi'lek worker, that their mother had worked herself to death. After giving their mother a proper burial, Tivva suggested taking revenge on the Hutt, and the Sith encouraged it. Reluctantly, at the Sith's suggestion, Vette slew the Hutt who killed her mother with Tivva, but quickly regretted it and resented the Wrath for advising it. Ultimately, despite the crazy adventure, Vette chose to remain at Veda's side, even after being betrayed by Darth Baras and after Veda was declared the Emperor's Wrath. Although she wasn't too keen on the idea of going against Baras, Veda reassured her that they would have their vengeance. Sometime after Baras' defeat, upon spotting the Wrath, Vette remarked that the look on the Sith's face resembled Jaesa Willsaam when she tried exoboar soup. The Wrath then revealed to have experienced a Force vision of the galaxy and a dwarf galaxy going dark, resulting in the extinction of all life. Malavai Quinn interjected, asking if the Wrath was referring to the Rishi Maze. Recognizing the name, Vette recalled a pirate planet called Rishi and states her desire to travel there. Broonmark then informed everyone that they had recently been receiving datamail advertising travel to Rishi, but there was no sender. The Wrath then promptly ordered Quinn to set a course for Rishi. During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, Darth Veda went missing. After the war was lost, Vette and the crew mourned Veda's absence. Eventually, she teamed up with the Devaronian scoundrel Gault Rennow and together they approached the Outlander (Darth Veda) with an offer to help steal the Eternal Empire's funds from right under their noses. Personality and traits Adventurous and carefree, Vette was known for her light-hearted conversations, enjoying silly pranks and mocking people who thought too much of themselves. Her child-like attitude persevered even as the years spanned by into adulthood. As she worked with ruthless people during piracy and the Sith Empire, Vette often favored her companions (or masters) for being merciful and avoiding unnecessary killing. In stark contrast to this, Vette seemed to approve when evil, corrupted and otherwise dishonest people were killed, if she believed they deserved it. Vette was an intergalactic explorer and skilled treasure hunter. Her nimbleness was a frequent asset in her adventures since she was a child. She could maneuver tight spaces, discover hidden passageways and even disarm traps. She also enjoyed dabbling with goods from the criminal underworld. Vette was also learning to speak Talzzi. After Broonmark joined the Emperor's Wrath, she hoped he would help her with speaking the language better. Despite her wild nature, Vette shunned promiscuity, as she made a promise to her mother that she would wait until she married before going to bed with another man. Category:Who's Who Character Guide